


Keeping Busy

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bathroom smut, Bottom Harvey, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, knowing people can hear, topJim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knows how to keep Harvey;s mouth busy for when he's not telling the boy scout off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Busy

**Author's Note:**

> As seen on my Tumblr: JokesterWrites

“Why do you chew gum?” Jim asked curiously, taking note of the smacking pop that continued to emit from his partner’s close vicinity. They were waiting to get into a club, getting closer to the entrance with every shuffling step. One of their contacts would be in there, a bartender that passed along information.

Harvey shrugged, “Keeps my mouth busy when I’m not telling you off junior.”

Jim looked around cautiously and then leaned in close to Bullock, one hand slipping under the leather coat to squeeze Harvey’s ass as he whispered, “I’ve got something else that might keep your mouth busy.”

The surprised, but very interested look Harvey gave him was enough to know that his suggestion wasn’t about to be dismissed. The other man played with his belt, tugging at his pants slightly as though they’d suddenly become uncomfortable. “Is that so Jimbo?” Harvey mirrored Jim’s earlier glance around, and clasped Jim’s shoulder, his attention still elsewhere. “Meet me in the men’s room 15 minutes after we get in. Don’t want to arouse suspicion.” The gruff whisper was met with a quick nod.

His mouth felt dry, Jim’s tongue flicking over lips to wet them, the skin glistening under the harsh neon lights that illuminated them. Three more steps, two more steps, one more step. Finally. The bouncer waved them through, dropping the velvet sheathed rope across the entrance. Harvey touched his elbow briefly before slipping away, Jim’s attention following, mapping out the area. Restrooms to the back, past the bar. He took the longer way around, choosing to stop for a drink, fingers raised to draw the attention of a pretty waitress.

She was attentive, flirting casually as was half expected in her trade. The bottle swung quickly in her hands, measuring out the perfect ounces of amber liquid. His sweaty palm curled around the glass, and he relaxed, trying to distract his mind from the delight that would be waiting for him. How long had it been? He pushed back his sleeve to inspect the hands of his watch. Not long enough.

The whiskey burned down his throat in one go, the glass firmly placed back against the counter, sliding back to the woman. She filled it again, and Jim slid a crumpled bill towards her which she pocketed. “Where’s the shitter around here?” He hoped the crass words would deter her interests, his thoughts were still primarily on Harvey, how he would look bent on his knees, sucking cock like the whores he paid.

It worked, her dismissal nod towards the back was enough before she turned away, his looks clearly not enough to hold any further dialogue. Jim was grateful for that, swigging down the last of the sharp liquor before slipping away from the bar. He lost himself in the crowd, sweaty bodies moving against him. They were lost in their own world, one filled with harsh lights that broke through darkened rooms, and narcotics that burned through veins, leaving inhibitions behind.

Jim wanted to leave his inhibitions behind. The darkened hallway was small and crowded, women lined up to wait for the restroom, the cold blue light of cellphones lighting up their faces as they pouted for selfies and gossiped, annoyed by the wait. He passed by easily, the men’s line nonexistent and the door grimy under hand as he swung it open.  
Even here the lights seemed dim, the wood of the stalls darkly stained… to hide what he didn’t particularly want to know. It was near empty, a man finishing up washing his hands half heartedly, eager to return to the dance floor and welcoming arms of a stranger. He brushed past Jim, and the detective wondered if he could tell. If Jim’s tense eager posture was anything to go by, if his own musk gave away the beginning stirrings of arousal. It didn’t matter, the door swung shut, muting the loud music outside. It seemed hushed now, and Jim hesitantly studied the stalls, noting the firmly locked door on the handicapped one. Jim leaned up against it, knuckles rapping softly.

“I’ll be done in a minute.” His partners gruff voice came from inside and Jim let out a soft chuckle, his hand already groping at his own cock, quickly bringing it to life beneath dark washed jeans, “It’s me, Harv.”

There was a jiggle of the door, a sticky lock that dropped and Jim pressed in, hurriedly shutting the door behind him forcing the lock back in place. Harvey was inside, a boyish grin lighting up his features, “Took you long enough, boy scout.” He tugged his hat off, tossing it over Jim’s own blonde head jauntily.

“Shouldn’t have made you wait longer for your treat.” Jim talked back, palming now ghosting over the bulge in his pants, Harvey’s attention immediately dropping to it. He liked how his older partner was licking his lips, anticipation written over his face as he dropped to his knees.

His hands were quick, opening Jim’s jeans with a pop, pushing the denim fabric back and tugging the briefs down with them. Jim’s cock bobbed, hard and heavy, the tip beginning weep opaque tears of precum. “Always so eager…” Harvey smirked up at him, his hand lazily stroking over Jim’s shaft before bringing his mouth closer. The younger man swallowed, apt attention on Harvey as he watched him lightly lap at his cock, swirling his tongue over the plump head to collect the drops. A shudder ran up Jim’s spine when he felt Harvey’s hot breath blow over him. His teeth worried at his lip when Harvey began bobbing, suctioning onto his cock and letting the wet warmth of his mouth work for him. A moan dragged itself from Jim’s lungs the moment his partner relaxed his mouth and deepthroated him.

“Fuck Harvey…” Jim was getting more vocal as Harvey’s hands drifted from stroking his hipbones to sliding over the smooth expanse of his ass and dipping to caress his entrance. He felt feverish, hips beginning to move, thrusting into Harvey’s mouth of their own volition. His partner let him, giving him a short respite as Jim clenched fingers hard in the tangles of Harvey’s faded red hair and used it as leverage to fuck Harvey’s mouth. It wasn’t enough though, despite the pleasurable gagging sounds he was eliciting from Harvey, the way his cock continued to brush against the back of his partner’s throat. Jim finally pulled out, his hand grasping the base of his cock steadily to tap the tip against Harvey’s flattened outstretched tongue.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Jim muttered, and Harvey groaned. “Get up and turn around.”

So quick to compile, Harvey had no complaints when Jim roughly handled him, shoving him against the wall and kissing him as he fumbled with Harvey’s own pants, shoving them down and giving a few strokes of his hand to Harvey’s neglected cock. He appreciated the lingering taste of whiskey in Jim’s mouth, tongue seeking it out as though he could drink it straight from the other man’s mouth….

Drawing back, Jim gave him a smirk, “Hands against the wall sir, you’re under arrest.” Harvey gave him a grin, “On what charges, pretty boy?”

Jim roughly pulled at him, forcing him around with palms against the wall, and groping at his ass as he dropped Harvey’s trousers. “For being too sexy..” Jim muttered, patting down Harvey’s frame, searching for the small bottle of lube that the other man always carried around. With it in hand, he slicked his cock, knowing the saliva from Harvey’s mouth wouldn’t be quite enough.

He spread one of Harvey’s plump cheeks, his cock sliding against hot skin and Harvey arched his back, presenting his ass even further. “Stop being a fucking tease Jim. Fuck me already!”

Pleased with himself, Jim couldn’t turn down that kind of offer and pushed in slow, filling him to the hilt. “Such a cockslut, aren’t you Harv?”

His partner snorted, pressing back against Jim and glancing over his shoulder at him, “Shut up and just get moving alright?” Obligingly, he did, alternating between slow taunting shallow thrusts and harsh quick snaps of his hips as he chased his release.

“Ahh fuck, give it to me. Harder bitch….” The expletives spilling from Harvey got louder with every thrust and his fingers gripped at the wall, as though that could help him hold back from his orgasm. They could hear the door opening, the flushing of toilets around them, the pissing streams and whispering remarks as other patrons of the club realized what was happening in the stall. Jim swore in response, reaching one hand around to start jerking Harvey off, bringing him to the brink and stilling before continuing again when his partner whined and begged.

Whistled erupted, louder bangs against the stall and a few mutters of “faggots”.

Neither of them cared, more intent on filling the small cubicle with grunts and the sharp repetitive smack of skin pressing to skin over and over until Jim pushed in deep, spilling and gasping, his fingers curled into the collar of Harvey’s warm leather jacket. He didn’t forget Harvey, his fist working over the other man’s cock quick and efficient while his own was softening inside him.

“Jim… I’m gunna…fuck…” Harvey sighed, leaning back into Jim’s firm chest as cum spurted, painting the wall in front of him. Jim smirked, kissing behind Havey’s ear, nibbling and sucked the lobe into his mouth as he milked the last droplets from him.

They were slow to dress, tugging pants up around hips and shoving their shirts messily back in. Collecting his hat from Jim, Harvey smirked at the sight of his spunk sliding down the wall, drying slowly. Shuffling the lock, they came out to the sight of a few men staring at them. “Left you a little present in there amigo.” Harvey saucily said, clapping one man’s shoulder as he passed. Jim coughed discreetly, pushing at Harvey’s back towards the door.

“Probably best we get out of here. Before some dickwad complains to management.” Harvey had to shout over the music as they made their way to the exit. “Maybe we can hit up round two at my place,”

“You really are insatiable.” Jim teased, falling out into the sidewalk and raising an arm to hail a cab. The older detective shrugged, “What can I say, I love a good fuck. By the time we get there, I’ll be ready to go again.”


End file.
